darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street Frigate
}} |mass= |max accel=2400 knots |mglt= |max speed=1600 knots |engine=Solar sails |hyperdrive= |hdrange= |hdsystem=Equipped |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=Equipped |hull=Top-quality mahogany |sensor=A sailor in the crow's nest |target=Unequipped |navigation=Built-in compass |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*90 turbolasers *1 superlaser |complement= |bays= |escapepods=Erm... none |crew=*90 turbolaser gunners *A bunch of petty petty officers *3 superlaser gunners *1 charwoman *1 cook *A sailor in the crow's nest *Sesame Street members |skeleton= |passengers=*Prisoners of war *Clients |capacity= |cargohandling= |consumables=2 months |lifesupport=Yes |communications= |othersystems= |hideu= |role=Planet destruction |kills=Countless |era=Desa Era of da Maxi Bombad Binks Sithies |commission=2 years before the Duck Wars |firstsight= |destroyed=A Big Bang |retired= |lastsight=Shortly after the Elmo's death |battles=*Destruction of the Xantago XVVIII *Destruction of the Yoyo *The Duck Wars **Destruction of the Duck'o Prime |affiliation=Sesame Street |fleet= |taskforce= |owners=Darth Elmo |namedcrew=*Darth Elmo *Cookie Monster *Grover *Bert *Ernie *Dearth Nadir *Darth Animal |captains=Darth Elmo |registry= |aliases=*''Argo'' *''Black Pearl'' *''Flying Dutchman'' *''Noah's Ark'' |modules= |masters= |apprentices= }} The Sesame Street Frigate was a powerful frigate that could easily destroy fifteen planets within mere minutes. Utilizing back-to-the-basics design, it turned out to be eerily destructive instrument of planetary annihilation, nigh-invincible starship capable of utterly PWNing entire opposing battlefleets in a blink of an eye. History Commission The warship had been constructed in Da-Da Binks Corporation shipyard, 2 years before the outbreak of the Duck Wars. It was awarded to Sesame Street by Darth Darth Binks after destroying so many planets. Destruction of the Xantago XVVIII One of the first planets they destroyed with it was the Xantago XVVIII, which was presumed to be an uninhabited world. Although, Darth Elmo discovered that one of Darth Darth Binks' enemies had built a base on the planet, which meant it was indeed inhabited. When Darth Elmo told Darth Darth Binks about this, the Sith Mega-Super-Overlord ordered the immediate destruction of the world. Darth Elmo planned the destruction carefully: he told Ernie to prepare the explosives while they traveled to Xantago XVVIII. Once they got to the planet, Ernie piloted their ship, Bert placed the explosives, and the other members killed everyone that tried to stop them. Sesame Street Service The Sesame Street Frigate served well its owners as a mean of transport and an ideal instrument of total destruction. Elmo obliterated a couple several countless worlds, such as planet Yoyo, and used the ship to conquer the very first two three planets constituting his own Sith Empire. The Duck Wars During the conflict between the Daffia and the Sesame Street, Elmo made a heavy use of the warship. The frigate destroyed several planets occupied by the Duck forces and a whole bunch of their intimidating battlecruisers. Its experimental mahogany-reinforced hull proved (somewhat surprisingly) to be highly resistant to turbolaser fire, much to the Ducks' dismay. After the fierce duel with the Sith Underboss Darth Ducky, Darth Animal was taken on board to recover and prepare for the next task. Shortly afterward, the Sesame Street Frigate appeared in the Anatos System. Then, the furry Sith ordered the destruction of the Duck'o Prime, the Ducks' homeworld, putting a sudden end to the war. Destruction The ship participated in numerous subsequent Sesame Street's missions, annihilating countless planets and even some moons. However, after all the organization members had died, with the exception of Bert and Dearth Nadir, the warship met an untimely fate. While taking the ship to Tatooine, the intergalactic armada recognized the ship and started to shoot at it. The ships were so powerful, it didn't even stand a chance. Bert managed to escape the warship by the skin of his teeth, but Dearth Nadir was too stupid to leave and was blown to smithereens as a result. Design The Sesame Street Frigate was a novel warship design in that it used solar sails alone to attain propulsion. It also featured unsealed cut-outs in its hull for firing turbolasers from. Not surprisingly its gunnery crews had very short life expectancies. Sensors were replaced by a sailor residing in a crow's nest in the upper part of the mainmast of the ship. It had also a very precise navigation system, consisting of sensitive, built-in compass. These solutions were both economical and efficient, at least according to some people. Moreover, he claimed that the top-quality mahogany used to build the hull came from a God-forsaken backwater planet where trees were 300-meters tall, fire-breathing carnivores locked in perpetual combat with local bug people... yeah. The powerful, planet-destroying superlaser was placed on the beakhead of the ship. Appearances *''The Life of Darth Elmo'' *''The Life of Darth Elmo'' *''Eating Glass, Crapping Blood And Not Giving A Damn'' *''The Story of Darth Darth Binks'' Sources *Ranks of the Sith *''The Big Sesame Street Sourcebook'' Category:Capital ships Category:Sesame Street members Category:Superweapons Category:Things that go fast Category:Things that PWN big time Category:Starships Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Reasons planets are destroyed